


Another Sunday

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, IGNORE, Masturbation, ignored for a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: OC drives Tom to taking matters into his own hands when she ignores him for a book





	

Sunday mornings were my favourite. Slow and lazy, I usually spent them in bed reading usually lying on my stomach, though sometimes I could be persuaded to not read at all by Tom. It all depended on whether he was home and how tired he was. He had come home a few days ago, citing the two week break as a time to finally do what he wanted when he wanted. In my mind that meant sleeping. In Tom’s mind that meant me. Regardless, I was on the very last chapter of my book and nobody was interrupting me. Not friends, not family, and certainly not the ever absent, ever horny, six foot two individual next to me.

He didn’t say anything at first, just watched me as I flipped the page absentmindedly, but I could feel the heat of his stare piercing me. I knew his eyes must have been narrowed slightly, the shade of blue particularly vivid in the morning light. His hair was a mess. I could see it from the corner of my eye, dark blonde (now that the dye was coming out) and unruly from an active night. I would have loved to put my book down and take my time combing my fingers through the messy curls, but I was so close to finishing my book. Irritating Tom was just a bonus.

“Good book?” He asked dryly, and without looking at him I made a vague sound as a response. I tucked a stray curl behind my ear, before pressing the pad of my index finger against my tongue and turning the page of my book. He shifted positions on the bed; instead of lying down looking up at me, he lay on his side observing me. I resisted the urge to see how low down the bedsheet had fallen, distracting myself by biting the insides of my cheeks as I continued to read. I was no more than a few pages now from the end, but Tom was impatient.

“Darling” his voice was still rough from sleep and he knew what it did to me. I pretended to take no notice, though I subtly shifted my hips at the realisation that I was getting a little wet. He must have picked up on it because he edged closer to me; his hot breath fanned over my shoulder, making the skin break out in goosebumps.

“Sweetheart” he began again, moving his lips closer to the shell of my ear “wouldn’t you rather be doing something else?”

“No.” He was surprised by the response; he was so used to me succumbing to him every time.

“Come now” he murmured, playing with the one annoying strand of hair that had found itself loose once more “I’m sure I can think of a few things that would be much more satisfying.”

“Oh, I’m sure” I scoffed “but I want to finish my book.”

“But I want you” he nipped on my ear now, trying to get my attention “play with me.”

“Play with yourself.”

Tom sighed dramatically, turning around to now flop on his back “I suppose you’re right.” I turned to question what he was on about, only to yelp at the sight of his hand wrapped around his cock, moving up and down languidly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” My eyes were transfixed; my once subtle shifting had become blatant now as he continued.

“No, no, carry on reading love” he said, his words punctuated with a moan as his thumb swirled around the head “I can take care of myself.” I bit my lip at the sight of him; his breaths were getting ragged as he continued to stroke himself. He reached over momentarily for the bottle of last night’s lube, and I watched as his cock stood up, flushed against his stomach with a bead of pre cum decorating the top. He opened the bottle, squeezing a lavish amount in his hand before coating himself in it.

“Tom, you’re not playing fair” I whined as the sound of his skin slapping filled the room, my hips rocked against the mattress, finding no satisfaction in the sheets when I could have his hand, or his mouth, or his cock, or all three at various times.

Tom laughed breathily, interrupting himself with a groan. He looked up at me, his eyes had darkened from the pupil being so blown, and despite my cheeks feeling immensely hot my eyes couldn’t leave his. Before I knew it I had dropped my book, abandoning it for Tom. I reasoned in my head that I would finish it another day. Another Sunday.


End file.
